IRIS Season 1 Episode 19
Plot Summary The NSS is informed of Jung Hyung-joon's assassination. Park Sang Hyun contacts Kim Hyun-jun to tell him, only to find out that Hyun-jun already knows and is in pursuit of the suspect, Vick. Sang Hyun asks Hyun-jun to keep him posted. Hyun-jun and Kim Seon Hwa tail Vick all the way to his penthouse suite. Vick is totally unaware of their presence until Hyun-jun comes up from behind him with a gun. Hyun-jun puts down the gun and begins beating Vick up. He asks him for Baek San's location. Vick refuses to answer and Hyun-jun knocks him out. Seon Hwa begins searching the suite for clues as Hyun-jun calls the NSS with an update. Vick gets up and grabs a gun from under the coffee table. Seon Hwa sees him and calls out to Hyun-jun. Hyun-jun spins around and shoots Vick in the chest. Vick falls to the floor, dead. Back at the NSS, Director Yoo Kang Ho expresses his severe disappointment of the staffs' recent performances. If things keep going the way that they're going he will make sure that the NSS is terminated. At the Blue House, Park Cheol-young states that he is unsatisfied with the safety that the South can provide in these troubled times and asks for the summit to be postponed until Baek San is taken back into custody. But President Jo Myeong-Ho refuses, not wanting to give in to the terrorists' demands. At their safe house, several members of IRIS approach Baek San with their concerns about Jin Sa-woo's leadership and loyalty. Baek San orders them to keep following Sa-woo's orders. Hyun-jun is approached by Hwang Tae Sung as soon as he gets back to the NSS. He says that samples of the same wine at Vick's suite that were also found at Yang Mi-jung's apartment when she died. He traced the lot number on the bottle it to the acquirer: a golf-course in Kyungki-do. He says that their clubhouse has a wine bar for VIP guests and is operated by a ghost entity that is backed by a foreign corporation that is known for dealing arms and is also known for having a private military force. Hyun-jun goes to the location of the golf course and finds that the road has been blocked off. The military man claims that the course if closed temporarily, but Hyun-jun notices his boots and remembers that Oh Hyun-kyu had said that the footprints left at the ambush scene seemed to belong to private military. Hyun-jun drives off but takes a detour on one of the side roads. He sneaks into the woods and notices that the clubhouse is guarded like a fortress. He takes out one of the guards, steals his rifle, and sneaks into the clubhouse. He calls up Sang Hyun. Sang Hyun informs that rest of the team to have an NSS squadron on standby. Hyun-jun may have found Baek San. Choi Seung-hee volunteers to go along with the team but Sang Hyun refuses, informing her of the evidence that IRIS may have marked her as a target. A military guard notices Hyun-jun sneaking around and informs everyone on his radio. Baek San too. All guards are placed on alert and Hyun-jun shoots his way through the building. The NSS team soon shows up and takes out the armed guards around the outer perimeter. Sang Hyun soon arrives with a second unit. Baek San leaves his room and tries to sneak out but Hyun-jun immediately catches him. He demands to know where Sa-woo is but Baek San refuses to tell him. Baek San warns Hyun-jun again that IRIS and death are coming for him. Sang Hyun and the NSS arrive soon after. Sang Hyun tries to persuade Hyun-jun from pulling the trigger. Hyun-jun finally puts his gun down and walks away. The NSS arrests Baek San. When he returns to the agency, Hyun-jun is called into Hyun-kyu's lab. Hyun-kyu has looked over the CCTV footage from the clubhouse and found something important. He shows Hyun-jun a video of a small room where Baek San and someone else seem to be having an argument with Choi Seung-hee. Sa-woo meets up with Hong Soo-jin. She informs him of Baek San's situation and takes him to meet the mysterious Mr. Black. Mr. Black promotes Sa-woo to take command of Baek San's forces. Some IRIS members don't like the idea of taking orders from Sa-woo but they agree to move on with the mission as planned, under his command. Hyun-jun takes Seung-hee to a nice place for dinner. He notices that she is barely touching her food and asks her why. Seung-hee says that she is concerned as to why Hyun-jun is doing this in the middle of a crisis. She is worried that he is about to ask her some uncomfortable questions. Hyun-jun says that he knows who she met while on Jeju Island and just wants to know what is her connection with Baek San, as well as her connection with IRIS. Seung-hee confirms to Hyun-jun that she did indeed meet with Baek San, as well as the leader of IRIS. They were trying to recruit her. She explains that her father was the founder of the NSS. He was held responsible for the assassination of President Park and was arrested. Baek San had helped her family get through that dark time. As payback, Baek San wanted her to become part of IRIS and to kill Hyun-jun. Seon Hwa is having tea in a café, alone, when she receives an urgent phone call. She reports to Cheol-young that four cylinders containing Soman gas have been stolen from Area 12's bunker. She believes that they are now in the hands of IRIS. The two of them meet up with Hyun-jun to go over the situation. Cheol-young informs them that the North VIPs will be arriving tomorrow. If they do not find the chemicals before then, they will have to find some way to stop the summit. The next morning, IRIS attacks a shopping mall. Hyun-jun and the NSS immediately response by setting up a perimeter around the building. A SWAT team tries to enter but a wire is tripped causing the entrance to explode. Cast Main Cast * Lee Byung-hun as Kim Hyun-jun * Kim Tae-hee as Choi Seung-hee * Jung Joon Ho as Jin Sa-woo * Kim Seung-woo as Park Cheol-young * Kim So Yun as Kim Seon Hwa * T.O.P as Vick (Dies) * Kim Yeong-Cheol as Baek San Supporting Cast * Yun Je-mun as Park Sang Hyun * Yoon Joo-sang as Oh Hyun-kyu * Na Yoon as Hwang Tae Sung * Kim Hye-jin as Yang Jung In * Lee Jeong-kil as Jo Myeong-Ho * Myeong Ji-yeon as Hong Soo-jin * Jung Jong-joon as Kwan Oh-hyun * Park Yong-ki as Yoo Kang Ho * Park Soo-hyun as Park Joong Kwon Guest Starring * Ryu Seong-ryong as IRIS Team Leader * David Lee McInnes as Ray * Im Hyung-joon as IRIS Soldier * Lee Jung-yun as IRIS Soldier * Son Jung-min as IRIS Soldier